Nerve
scaring an orange Nerve]] Nerves are robotic children used as the primary objective in the Monsters, Inc. Scream Team ''video game. Background Within the ''Monsters, Inc. universe, human children are believed to be toxic to monsters. As such, for health and safety reasons, child-scaring simulators such as Scare Island use robotic substitutes that can respond to a monster's attempts at scaring it, and scream appropriately. While most such robots are physically attached to their beds, Nerves are able to move freely around the facility, with some even engaging in the same activities as real children, such as rope-jumping or snowball fights. Gameplay Functions Each level in the game has eight Nerves hidden within it. Some Nerves are hidden in crates, while others may require the completion of a puzzle before they appear. The Nerves are color-coded to indicate their difficulty, with blue being the easiest and red being the hardest. Before scaring a Nerve, Sulley or Mike must collect enough cans of Primordial Ooze within the level to fill the matching-colored section of their Fright Meter. The player needs 10 cans to scare a blue Nerve, 25 cans for a green Nerve, 40 for yellow, 60 for orange, and 100 for red. If the player tries to scare a Nerve without sufficient Ooze, it will laugh and the message "Not enough Ooze!" will appear. Once they have enough Ooze, however, the player can start scaring the Nerve by pressing the Circle button while standing near them. Once in Scare Mode, the player must repeatedly press whatever button is displayed in the bottom-right corner of the screen to fill up the Scream Canister. The buttons will cycle randomly between the Circle, Square and Triangle buttons, but the first button is always Circle. If the player does not press the button frequently enough, or does not press the correct button at all, the Canister will start to empty. The player will exit Scare Mode prematurely if the canister goes completely empty, or if an enemy damages them mid-scare, forcing them to start over. When the canister is almost full, the light on the Nerve's head will turn yellow and a siren will sound, at which point the player must press the X button to use a "Finishing Scare". If done successfully, the Nerve will give one final scream, before falling over and powering down, officially adding it to the "Nerves Scared" counter. Earning the Bronze Medal from any given level requires the player to scare a minimum of five Nerves within that level. Scaring all eight Nerves awards the Gold Medal. This is impossible on the player's first visit, however, as there is always one red Nerve that will not appear until the Silver Medal is earned, which requires the collection of all 10 Monster Tokens within the level. Some Tokens, and even some red Nerves, are inaccessible without the use of Monster Enhancements such as Trampolines, Speed Boost Arrows and Flingshots, which are each unlocked for every four Bronze Medals the player earns. Trivia *The Artic Training Grounds is the only training ground to have Nerves attacking the player in their levels. *Downtown, The Oasis and The Ski Lift are the only three levels to have one or some of their Nerves change color in the PS2 version. **In Downtown, a green Nerve inside a sewer turns blue. **In The Oasis, a red Nerve locked in a cage inside a cavern turns blue. **In The Ski Lift, many Nerves change color. ***Two blue Nerves turns orange, a green and orange Nerve turns blue and a red Nerve turns green. *The Tomb, Sugar Shack and The Iceberg are the only three levels to lack one colored Nerve. The Tomb lacks yellow Nerves while Sugar Shack and The Iceberg lacks blue Nerves. *A Nerve can be seen dancing in the credits of the game only in the PS2 version. The Nerve will change color while the credits roll. It will change in the same order as the player's firght meter. Category:Monsters, Inc. Video Games